Happy Anniversary
by WrenClayton
Summary: Castiel shamelessly abuses his time travel powers to arrange an extra special surprise for Dean. Warning: Sex. Lots of it.


Castiel materialized silently behind Dean in the motel room, displaced air ruffling the gauzy curtains. Dean was sitting on the pink and orange bed, facing away from him, outlined in gold from the setting sunbeams lancing through the window. The hunter was cleaning his guns with a quiet attentiveness that Castiel was loathe to interrupt. Instead of making his presence known right away, Castiel took a moment to just watch Dean's hands work, watch the studious little movements of his fingers as he carried out his familiar task. The soft, metallic noises and the neatness of it all were strangely soothing. Maybe it soothed Dean too.

Castiel licked his lips, tearing his eyes away from Dean's broad shoulders and bare neck to glance around the motel room. It was… weirdly orange this time, and covered with pink flamingos, but empty except for him and Dean. Castiel had checked with Sam ahead of time to make sure he'd have Dean all to himself this evening, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. Ever since that one time Sam had walked in on him and Dean mid-penetration, all three of them had been a little paranoid about it happening again.

The orange room was safe and empty. As much as Castiel just wanted to stand here and watch Dean clean his guns, he didn't have the time. As it was, he was cutting it close.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean?"

Dean jumped and almost dropped the gun, wrenching his body around on the bed. "Christ, Cas… " He exhaled wearily and started moving the guns to the bedside table. Each one clinked as it was laid down. "You do that just to see me flinch, don't you?"

"No, I… do it to get your attention," Castiel replied, frowning.

"Liar," Dean grumbled with a little smile. He put away the last gun and stood up, walking around the bed and pulling Castiel close to him. Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed in Dean's arms. The warmth of Dean's body pressing against his was immediately soothing. Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's quickly — just a light touch of skin on skin — and let out a satisfied breath, as if he hadn't really been able to relax until just then. "So," he murmured, his forehead resting against Castiel's, "did you float down just to see my pretty face, or is the world ending again?"

"Neither, actually," Castiel stated, shuffling. He glanced at the flamingo-adorned digital clock; three minutes left. "I have a… a present for you."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Well, I love presents."

Castiel licked his lips and adjusted Dean's jacket. He never got tired of the way that leather felt in his hands. "It's been, uh… it's been exactly three years since the first time we… since you… " Castiel looked away and murmured, "That time you were very inebriated and wouldn't let me leave your bed and we ended up… "

"Wait, hold up." Dean held a finger over Castiel's mouth, silencing him gently. "You're saying today's our… anniversary?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Dean cracked a nervous smile. "Well, uh… not to be a jerk, but… I didn't get you anything."

"That is acceptable. The gift is… for both of us, in a way." He glanced at the clock. Make that two minutes left.

Dean's brow furrowed. Then his eyes lit up and he bit his lip, booping a finger against Castiel's nose. "It's a sex toy."

Castiel blushed hard. "N-no, it's — um — I guess you could — i-if you wanted to say that — "

"All right, all right, don't get your feathers ruffled. I was just guessing."

They were running out of time, and Castiel still hadn't explained anything. "Listen," he began, holding Dean's shoulders comfortingly. "I don't want you to panic, all right?"

Dean stiffened immediately. "Whoa, Cas, panic about what?"

"Your present." Castiel held Dean's gaze intensely. "There's no need to throw around silver or holy water or anything. Trust me, Dean, it's okay."

"Cas, you are really starting to freak me — "

There was a knock on the door. Dean's head snapped towards it, and Castiel sighed.

"Well, that'll be your gift."

"Cas, what the fuck is my gift," Dean asked apprehensively.

"Just, um, answer the door," Castiel urged him. "And don't panic."

"I don't think you understand what that phrase means to most people," Dean grumbled, looking uneasy, but he walked towards the door all the same. Castiel blew out a tense breath and prayed this wasn't a terrible idea.

* * *

Dean was tense as he walked up to the bright orange door. He cracked it open, and froze at what he saw.

"Hi, Dean," said Castiel, standing just outside.

Dean's head whipped around, looking at Castiel standing in his room, before turning back to Castiel standing on his doorstep.

"No silver necessary," Castiel-in-his-motel urged him.

"Relax, he knows it's me," replied Castiel-on-his-porch.

Dean frowned. He _did _know it was Castiel — he didn't know how he knew, something to do with the warm glow in his chest whenever the angel was near — but he didn't know how Castiel knew that.

"Are — Did you — " He turned around to glare at Castiel-in-his-motel. "Did you_clone _yourself? Can angels do that?"

"Nothing so complicated," assured original-Castiel, walking up to him. "It's only time travel."

"I'm from later this evening," explained other-Castiel.

Dean's head was spinning. He looked back and forth between the two Castiels, trying to internalize what he was seeing.

"I thought, perhaps… " began original-Castiel, fidgeting, "I thought you might enjoy… enjoy seeing us… "

Other-Castiel walked over to original-Castiel. "Don't worry. I've already seen how this plays out, and he _definitely_ enjoys it."

Dean's heart jumped straight into his throat when Castiel's lips made contact with those of his past self. One of the Castiels moaned and his blue eyes slid closed, and Dean was pretty sure he could _feel _the blood abandoning the rest of his body as it shot like a bolt into his cock. The angels kissed for a few seconds, grabbing at each other's clothes, making soft, hungry noises. Both of them let out a faint breath as they separated, both looking at Dean with those piercing blue eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Cas. If you had any concerns," he began, his voice raspy, "about this not being a good enough anniversary gift… please forget them."

One of the Castiels smiled hopefully. The other leaned in and nuzzled at his neck.

"Why don't you get on the bed, Dean," other-Castiel murmured — fuck, was it the other one or the original? — before pulling off his own trenchcoat. "I believe we can provide an enjoyable performance."

Dean tried to swallow so he wouldn't embarrass himself by outright drooling all over his shirt. "Y-yeah. Yeah. Okay." He flopped down on the bed without tearing his eyes away from the sight of Castiel taking off Castiel's trenchcoat while Castiel kissed his neck and started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt.

"You okay, Dean?" asked Castiel, pursing his eyebrows as Castiel moaned against his neck and pulled his shirt off one shoulder.

Dean blinked a few times, then shook his head slowly. "No, I… I think I'm in heaven, actually."

Both Castiels frowned in confusion at him, and Dean waved his hands quickly. "Poor choice of words. Please, don't stop on my behalf."

They didn't look like they had any intention of stopping. Both angels were working on each other's shirts, pulling them off and running their hands over the exposed skin. Dean numbly shrugged out of his jacket when they started unzipping each other's pants.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?" asked one of the Castiels as his pants were pulled down, the other Castiel grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

Dean held up his hands. "Look, Cas — _Cases_ — there isn't a damn thing you could do together that wouldn't be hot."

"But something in particular," insisted Castiel, pushing away from the other angel and walking over to the bed naked. The other Castiel quickly kicked off his pants and followed. Dean swallowed hard when the two naked angels crawled into bed with him.

"You seemed to like the kissing," prompted one of the Castiels.

"Do you want to see more of that?" asked the other, leaning in and kissing Dean's neck. Dean's eyes rolled back and he groaned, bracing himself on shaking arms.

"Oh fucking hell… "

"Or I could use my mouth somewhere else," the other Castiel offered, nuzzling the other side of Dean's neck and sliding a hand under his shirt. "Do you want to watch us kiss each other all over, Dean?"

Castiel was undoing Dean's pants. "Would you enjoy watching him suck my cock, Dean?"

"He could come on my face, and you could lick it off," the other Castiel added.

"Or I could lick it off, and then kiss you so you taste it."

"I could tongue his ass for you, Dean."

"Get me wet and ready for your cock."

"I could rim you while you fuck him."

"Would you like that, Dean?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, head spinning. His pants were undone, he could feel Castiel's hand slipping into it and grabbing his screaming-hard cock. The other Castiel had slid down and was sucking on his nipple, teasing it with his teeth while Dean gasped.

"Or maybe you want us inside you," Castiel breathed against his neck. "We could take turns with your ass. You know we can come again and again, we could keep going until it's dripping out of you — "

"Jesus fucking Christ I'm screwed," Dean cursed softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when the lips on his nipple moved down, kissing across his stomach, heading towards… oh fuck.

Dean finally stopped trying to remain upright when Castiel's tongue ran over his cock. He flopped back against the mattress, head landing on the pillows. He felt Castiel hushing him gently, holding two fingers softly to his lips while he was licked and sucked.

"If this is too much for you, Dean," Castiel murmured, "we can take things slower."

"Cas, this — this is the best kind of too much," Dean laughed breathlessly. Castiel grinned and leaned down to press his lips over Dean's while the other angel licked his cock with agonizing slowness. Dean groaned and tangled his hand in Castiel's dark hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Then, fuck it, he grabbed the other Castiel's hair too and pulled that mouth onto his cock.

"Fuck," he breathed against Castiel's lips. "Son of a fucking bitch, Cas… "

Castiel gave him a sly smile that had Dean's heart racing and leaned in to kiss gently down his jaw. Dean just closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, feeling Castiel's kisses pepper his neck and chest, the other Castiel moaning around his cock. Castiel's tongue lapped over the head and across the shaft, covering him with little kitten licks, like Dean would use on a girl.

Dean's whole body bucked when he felt a _second _tongue.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck… "

Dean made the terrible, terrible mistake of opening his eyes. Castiel — _both_Castiels — were licking the shaft of his cock, holding it up so the precome trickled down the side. One of them sucked it off the tip, closing his eyes with a moan, and Dean's cock throbbed against their lips.

"Oh god fuck shit fuck this is just gonna be embarrassing — " Dean choked out.

He could feel Castiel sucking the veins on his shaft, teeth scraping over them gently, while a second pair of lips sucked gently on the head. And they were both making such hungry noises, licking him like they were sharing an ice cream cone, staring up at him with those knockout blue eyes and Dean had no fucking clue how Castiel managed to look both pure and filthy with just his _eyes_ —

Castiel's tongue dipped into the slit of his cock and Dean cursed wildly as he came, spurting all over Castiel's face and — oh fuck, all over _other _Castiel's face too. They both kept on licking his cock as it throbbed, taking turns sealing their lips over the pulsing slit to swallow his load, and fuck, Dean wasn't sure how he managed to _stop _coming with that view right in front of him.

When Dean's cock stopped throbbing, one of the Castiels leaned towards the other and rasped his tongue over the angel's jaw, licking come off the stubble. Dean whimpered and his cock twitched again.

"Bloody f-fucking hell — "

One of the Castiels gave Dean a concerned look. "You seem worn out, Dean." He crawled up the bed, lying down next to his hunter. "Do you want to call it a night?"

"Oh, he's not done," replied the other Castiel with a smile. He lay down on Dean's other side, stroking a hand down his stomach. "Are you, Dean?"

Dean swallowed. He could feel one hard cock against each hip. "No way," he panted, turning from one Cas to the other. "Whichever of you is future-Cas — "

"We're both present-Cas now," pointed out one of them.

"Whatever." Dean reached down and grabbed one cock in each hand, biting his lip at the heat of them against his palms. "You're not going back until I get both of you off. Got it?"

The Castiel on his left grinned and purred, "Mmm, yes, _sir_… " He turned Dean's face towards his and pulled him into a kiss. The other Castiel kissed down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Dean brushed his thumbs over each cockhead, feeling the slickness there. He pulled his mouth away from one Castiel and turned to the other, moaning against his lips. He could hear the other Castiel panting when he squeezed.

One of the Castiels started tugging his pants further down, and Dean struggled to kick them off without letting go of either shaft. He finally had to pull his hands away so both angels could pull his shirt off, leaning over him to share a kiss as his hands returned to their erections. Dean groaned at the sight.

"I think I know what I wanna do with these," Dean murmured, giving both angels a firm jerk before letting go. "Stand up for me, yeah?"

The angels pulled away from him reluctantly, crawling off the bed and standing next to it. Dean sat up and swung his legs over the bed, licking his lips as he eyed the two cocks that now bobbed right at mouth level.

"Fuck that's a hell of a view," Dean breathed, looking up two lean bodies as he grabbed one cock in each hand He leaned towards one and licked precome off the head of it, closing his eyes and moaning. He loved the way Cas tasted, he could never get enough of it. He turned to the other cock and greedily did the same, sucking Castiel clean while the angel shuddered. He felt Castiel's hand weave into his hair — wasn't sure which Castiel it was — pulling his mouth onto the shaft. Dean groaned and eagerly slid Castiel as deep as he would go, swallowing him right down. He bobbed his head a few times before coming up for air, just taking a moment to gasp before turning to the other angel and giving him the same treatment.

"A-ah… Dean… "

Dean let go of the shafts when it became clear that the Castiels had it covered, holding his hair and guiding his lips from one cock to the other, taking turns using his eager mouth. He used his free hands to enjoy the unique situation of having_two_ Cas butts to grab. Soon both dicks were dripping with his saliva, and Dean was pleased to see that whichever Castiel he wasn't sucking made up for it by stroking his own length. God, he could do this all day.

Dean worked his fingers into the crease of Castiel's ass — one of them, anyway — and found the angel's tight entrance. Dean groaned around the cock in his mouth as he teased at that little hole, feeling the heat of it against his fingers. He did the same with the other Castiel, just slipping his fingers into the crack, and pulled back in surprise when his fingers were met with a slick mess.

"Whoa, what… "

The Castiel in question cleared his throat as Dean held up his wet fingers for inspection. They were slicked with the unmistakable, milky stickiness of come, and Dean's face turned red.

"It's, uh… it's yours," Castiel murmured. "From later this evening."

Dean swallowed hard. How about that for an unexpected perk of time travel: getting to see your partner's ass full of your own come _before_ you fuck it. Dean bit his lip and quickly grabbed Castiel's ass again, finding that slick, used hole and pushing a finger into it. Castiel gasped and his hips jerked forward, and Dean eagerly dove on his cock in response. He pulled his finger out for a and reached between Castiel's legs with his other hand, pumping two fingers into his wet hole. Castiel was shivering and moaning above him, thrusting into his mouth. Dean pulled his wet fingers out and quickly guided them to the other angel, pushing in and drawing a gasp from Castiel.

"F-fuck," Dean panted as a tug on his hair pulled him off Castiel's cock. "F-fuck that's hot — "

He could feel both tight holes squeezing around his fingers as he turned from one cock to the other with a groan. He pumped his fingers in and out, letting his own come slick the way.

"D-Dean, God — "

Dean could feel the cock in his mouth twitching, feel Castiel's knees shaking. Both sets of knees, actually. Dean groaned and sucked hard as one of the Castiels shouted his name and pulsed in his mouth. He swallowed eagerly, but before he could finish his mouth was pulled off and the other Castiel thrust into him, coming down his throat, and Dean groaned as the first cock shot a splatter of come across his cheek. Dean's cock was hard and heavy between his legs, and fuck, having both Castiels coming in his mouth like that was almost enough to set him off untouched.

Dean swallowed the last mouthful and pulled his slick lips off of Castiel's cock, grinning up at the two breathless angels. He could feel a wet drop of come just above his mouth, and his tongue snaked out to lick it off.

"So," Dean purred, slipping his fingers out and giving one of the Castiels a firm smack on the ass. "You're the one from the future, right?"

Castiel thought for a moment before replying, "Yes. Though not very far in the future anymore."

Dean pointed at the other. "And you're the one I started off with."

"That is correct."

Dean stood up, grabbing original-Castiel's ass. "Well, Cases, you know I've never really bought into this whole destiny crap, but, uh… I think I'll make an exception." He gave Castiel — original Castiel — a smirk. "Fate has clearly decided that I need to come in your ass."

"Well, actually," piped up the other Castiel, "you could alter the details of this evening without — "

"_Destiny_," Dean interrupted, holding up a finger. He dragged original-Castiel closer, still holding his ass and grinning. Castiel leaned in and licked a drop of come off Dean's cheek, moving down to bite his lip. Dean groaned and sucked Castiel's lip into a kiss, closing his eyes. When a second mouth latched onto Dean's neck, sucking pink marks onto it, and a hand curled around the sensitive head of his cock, Dean rolled his hips forward and groaned. He was dragged back a few steps and they all tumbled onto the bed, Dean landing with one Castiel on top of him and one beside him, both pressing up against his body and kissing whatever part of him they could reach. Dean eagerly returned the favor, but he just couldn't keep up with how much _Castiel _he was buried in. He was pretty sure the Castiel on top of him was the original one — he hadn't let go of his ass — so he rolled them over on the bed so he was on top, groaning when Castiel eagerly spread his legs and tangled a hand in Dean's hair, panting up at him. Dean pushed himself up on his hands and knees, the head of his cock resting gently next to Castiel's shaft.

Dean tried to pause there, tried to take a moment to just breathe and appreciate the sight and feel and sound of having Castiel so close. He shuddered when the Castiel lying next to him returned to kissing his neck.

"You're not lubricated," Castiel-kissing-his-neck informed him, breathing against him. He kissed just below Dean's ear, promising softly, "I'll take care of it."

Dean almost swallowed his tongue when Castiel shifted down the bed. He felt his cock being grabbed and tugged back between his legs, felt a warm mouth sucking on the side of it. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, stroking a hand up the chest of the angel under him.

"Oh god, Cas… "

"You're not nearly wet enough," Castiel murmured against his cock, sucking on the tip for a moment before licking the shaft again. Dean's groan trailed off when he felt Castiel's tongue pull away, but when the Castiel lying under him squirmed against the bed and gasped in pleasure, his stomach did a little flip.

"You're not wet enough either," Castiel muttered from behind Dean, followed by the wet sound of a _lick_.

Dean swallowed and watched the angel lying under him gasp and groan as he was tongued open. _Castiel rimming himself _wasn't a concept Dean's brain was quite ready to process. He tried to imagine Castiel's pink tongue dipping into that tight hole, loosening it, getting it dripping wet. Dean groaned Castiel's name desperately when he felt the tongue on his shaft again, felt it being guided down, felt Castiel's slick hole being pressed against the head of his cock. He started to push in, slowly, making Castiel gasp and grab at his shoulders while the other angel kept licking the shaft as it slowly disappeared.

"Cas Cas Cas Cas fuck… " Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Castiel's, rocking his cock back and forth slowly. "Oh fucking hell fuck… "

He could feel Castiel still licking his cock whenever it was exposed, murmuring encouragement as he pumped it slowly into the other angel. The Castiel lying under Dean was fiercely kissing his neck, moaning his name and shivering. Dean caught the words "I love you," and wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly, squeezing him so they were pressed close and murmuring the words back. He nestled his hips down lower, pushing his cock deeper into Castiel and just nudging it back and forth. He looked over his shoulder when he felt the other angel shifting on the mattress. He saw Castiel give him a little smile before grabbing his ass.

"God fuck yes… " Dean groaned and buried his face back in Castiel's neck when Castiel's teeth nipped at his ass. "_Fuck yes._"

Castiel's wet tongue dragged over Dean's hole and Dean grunted and thrust harder into his angel. Words of praise were spilling from his lips, "You're so beautiful, god, love you, love you, you feel so fucking good, you're just the best, god, Cas,_god… _"

The Castiel rimming him groaned and pushed his tongue in deeper, and the other Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and kissed him. Dean shivered, rocking his hips back and forth between Castiel's tongue and his nice tight ass. Castiel was working him open with deep, probing licks, and Dean's cock was practically throbbing inside the warmth of his angel. He could feel Castiel's erection pressed against his stomach, leaving a slick smear each time Dean pushed his hips forward.

Dean choked against Castiel's mouth when he felt the tongue pull away and a finger replace it. He squirmed his hips eagerly, groaning as Castiel fingered him slowly, shifting his cock around inside the angel's body. He broke away from Castiel's mouth with a gasp when the finger slid out and he felt Castiel sitting up on the bed behind him. Hands grabbed his hips, holding them still, and the familiar weight of an erection fell across his ass.

The Castiel under him was still cupping Dean's face, breathing hard. Then he looked over Dean's shoulder at the other angel and said, "Go on, put it in."

Dean made a strangled noise when he felt Castiel's cock pushing at his slick hole, slipping inside. Dean immediately pushed his hips back, driving Castiel deeper, slipping his cock a few inches out of the angel with the same motion. He groaned loudly and slammed his hips forward again, burying his face in Castiel's neck at the resulting spasm of pleasure.

"Oh god, Cas, god god god god… "

It was too much, Castiel under him and behind him and around him and inside him, all he could hear was three sets of lungs struggling for air and all he could smell was sweet, sweaty angel and sex. Dean made a noise embarrassingly close to a whimper and thrust his hips forward hard, feeling the Castiel on top follow the thrust and push deep inside him. The same Castiel murmured words of encouragement, panting against the back of Dean's neck as he fucked into him slowly. The Castiel under Dean was hugging him close, rocking his own hips up to meet Dean's. Dean bit down on a mouthful of pillow and screamed as he came with the force of an avalanche, his whole body shuddering violently between the two angels. Tingling sparks continued to light up in his body each time either angel moved, and Dean was left just hugging the one under him and moaning as the sensations washed through him.

Dean was out of breath when Castiel finally pulled out. Vaguely he registered Castiel lying down on the bed next to him and other-Castiel. Dean kissed the one under him before dragging in the other angel and kissing him too. He rocked his hips a few times, softening cock still buried inside Castiel, before slipping it out gently. The Castiel under him reached between his legs, bit his lip, and pulled up a hand to show Dean the come on his fingers.

"Prophecy fulfilled," he said with a little smile.

Dean grinned back and kissed him again. "What do you want now?" he asked, still panting, looking from one Castiel to the next.

The Castiel lying under him sighed longingly, rocked his hips once, and then pushed on Dean's shoulders. "Unfortunately, it's time for me to leave."

Dean frowned. "Leave?"

"He's right," added the other Castiel, sitting up. "The time travel is less risky with a neatly closed loop."

Dean let Castiel push him off, rolling onto his back. "Wait, but — " Dean pointed at the Castiel he'd just come inside. "Weren't you the one I started with?"

"That is correct."

"So why are you the one leaving?"

Castiel smiled, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. "I have to travel back to earlier this evening and give a very special anniversary gift to my favorite human."

"Wait, so you — " Dean pointed at the Castiel still sitting on the bed while the other pulled his clothes on. " — You did — you were — "

"I wouldn't try to think about it too hard," suggested Castiel-on-the-bed.

Dean ignored that and thought about it until his brain hurt while Castiel got dressed, tucking his hard cock into his pants and zipping them up. Dean frowned at the sight.

"I feel bad letting you leave without getting you off again."

Castiel smiled. "Don't worry, Dean. Technically, you've already taken care of it."

Dean rubbed a hand roughly over his face. " … Fuck me… " He looked up when Castiel kissed his head. Castiel cupped Dean's face and gave him a loving smile.

"I'll see you earlier this evening," he whispered. And he was gone.

Dean blinked at the empty space for a moment and breathed, "Fucking angels," before turning to the remaining Castiel.

The one. Single. Castiel. As fun as this evening had been, that was kind of a relief.

Dean smiled and wove his fingers through the angel's, shuffling closer to him. "Cas? I owe you a seriously kickass anniversary gift."

Castiel leaned in, bumping his nose against Dean's. "I don't need one. I already have you."

"Gross, Cas," Dean grunted, but his heart wasn't in it. He let Castiel kiss him, closing his eyes slowly. When Castiel pushed up against him, grinding his erection against Dean's leg, Dean broke the kiss and laughed.

"Guess I still have something to take care of," he murmured, lips still brushing against the angel's.

"I guess you do."

Dean smiled and flopped down on the bed, pulling an eager Castiel on top of him.


End file.
